Final Destination
by Nhana Natsuki
Summary: Berkisah tentang Uzumaki Naruto, seorang nanadaime Hokage yang merasa dikhianati oleh dunia yang ia tinggali. Rela menjadi antagonis satu-satunya yang ada di bumi, tanpa tahu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. /Aku adalah dirimu, dan dirimu adalah aku/ /Bukankah itu adalah kenyataannya?/
1. Awal dari segalanya

_\- 10 Oktober 2032_

* * *

Awalnya, ia tak akan pernah mengira jika dunia akan berubah menjadi seperti ini, sungguh.

Dunia yang diperjuangkan dengan mati-matian dan penuh tubuh yang mati, berubah menjadi sebuah dunia yang damai. Dunia yang tak ada lagi darah bercecer akibat sebuah kunai yang melayang.

Dunia yang telah ia nikmati selama bertahun-tahun, tiba-tiba berubah dengan begitu cepat. Seolah, tahun-tahun yang telah lalu tak ubahnya dengan satu menit yang telah berlalu.

 _*Booooomm!*_

 _Ya ... Dunia dimana nama Uzumaki Naruto terukir sebagai pahlawan perang menjadi sirna._

 _*Booooom!*_

 _Uzumaki Naruto,_ seorang pria paruh baya dengan senyum yang telah hilang dari wajahnya, kini menatap sepuluh ribu pasukan gabungan dari keempat desa besar; _Konohagakure, Tsuchigakure, Kumogakure, Kirigakure_ tanpa dipimpin oleh seorang _kage_. Tatap mata mereka penuh akan satu rasa benci yang tak terima kan suatu kenyataan yang telah lalu.

 _*Swuuuuush!*_

Naruto menggeser kepalanya saat satu kunai melesat ke arahnya, hingga hanya berakibat pada helai rambut pirangnya yang terpotong sedikit. Ia perlahan mengukir senyum pahit. Sungguh, tak pernah terlintas di kepalanya jika dunia bakal menjadi seperti ini.

 _Sebuah dunia, dunia yang membencinya, dunia dimana hanya ia seorang yang menjadi antagonis tanpa tahu apa yang telah ia perbuat._

 _Ia benar-benar tidak pernah berpikir jika semuanya berakhir menjadi seperti ini._

 _Apa, apa yang telah ia lakukan?_

 _Apa sebenarnya yang salah dari dirinya?_

 _Apa yang salah dari perbuatannya hingga mereka membunuh semua keluarganya?_

 _Apa yang membuat Sasuke memberikan rinnegan padanya, padahal awalnya Sasuke juga turut ingin membunuhnya?_

 _Apa, apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi?!_

 _*Blaaarr!*_

Kepul asap yang besar muncul di tengah-tengah medan perang, menghalangi pandang Naruto akan sepuluh ribu pasukan yang tengah berlari dan siap menerjangnya. Menunggu beberapa detik, kepul asap itu menghilang lalu memunculkan pasukan yang lebih banyak lagi.

 _Sepuluh, bukan. Seratus ribu orang tengah berlari kearahnya dengan tatap netra yang sama._

"UZUMAKI NARUTO! BERSIAPLAH UNTUK MATI ATAS APA YANG KAU PERBUAT SELAMA INI, BANGSAT!"

 _Sungguh, Naruto benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi ..._

Maka dari itu, Naruto melompat ke atas, menciptakan seribu _bunshin—_ yang nyatanya, perbedaaan diantara mereka benar-benar sangat jauh—untuk berjaga-jaga, menyiapkan banyak _oodama rasengan_ dan siap melemparkannya pada seratus ribu orang di depannya.

"Entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, -"

"- namun maaf, apa yang kulakukan tidak lebih sekadar membela diriku sendiri!"

" _Cho Oodama Rasengan!"_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _\- Final Destination_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _*Blaaaarr!*_

Ratusan _oodama rasengan_ itu sekiranya menghancurkan kurang lebih sekitar seribu sampai dua ribu pasukan depan dengan tubuh yang penuh akan darah. Sebuah pencapaian yang lumayan hingga harus merelakan _chakra_ di dalam tubuhnya berkurang drastis. Namun meskipun begitu, Naruto tak lagi mengukir senyumnya.

 _*Pooofftt!*_

Seluruh _bunshin_ nya menghilang dalam sekejap, saat tubuhnya tak lagi dapat melayang lebih lama di atas udara. Dari sini, ia mendapati seratus ribu pasukan yang berkurang sedikit itu terpaku pada mayat aliansi mereka yang terkapar tanpa nyawa. Dalam hal ini, lagi-lagi satu benci yang kuat muncul di dalam diri mereka, lalu menatap Naruto dengan penuh amarah.

"NARUTO KEPARAT!"

 _Teriakan itu seakan menjadi pembakar semangat sejati ..._

Lalu, ketika Naruto mendarat di atas tanah, ia mengeluarkan sebuah _katana_ dari _fuin_ penyimpanan di lengannya dan dipegang di tangan kiri. Sebilah _katana_ tajam dari seorang pria yang pernah diberi gelar _The Last Uchiha—_ yang nyatanya, ia benar-benar tidak pernah menyangka jika Sasuke kembali menjadi musuhnya lagi, -

\- _dan mati, ditangannya ..._

 _Rinnegan_ di mata kirinyasecara tiba-tiba bersinar cerah, lalu mengeluarkan sedikit darah tanpa ia duga. Tangan kanannya lurus ke depan, menghadapkan telapak tangannya pada sekurang-kurangnya sembilan puluh delapan ribu pasukan itu sambil merapal sesuatu.

" _Shinra tensei!"_

 _*Boooooooomm!"_

Pasukan depan dari aliansi lima desa besar itu terdorong ke belakang berkat sesuatu yang tak mereka tahu, hingga meluluhlantakkan tanah yang mereka pijak. Di sini, Naruto segera melesat begitu cepat dengan _katana_ yang siap di sisi.

 _*Swuuuuuush!*_

 _Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka, rinnegan adalah sesuatu yang diluar perkiraannya …._

Naruto berlari dengan sangat cepat, mengabaikan luka-luka lecet yang selama ini telah ia terima. Pandang matanya mendapati pasukan depan yang mencoba kembali bangkit. Maka dari itu, ia melompat lebih tinggi dan menerjang masuk ke tengah-tengah pasukan depan dari pasukan gabungan lima desa besar.

 _*Crasssss!*_

Ayun lengan membawa sebilah _katana_ menebas tiap-tiap tubuh yang ia lewati, bersamaan dengan tatap mata yang menajam mencoba meminimalisir serangan yang diterima. Naruto menebaskan pedangnya secara vertikal, mengucurkan darah segar dari tiga orang di depannya.

"Aaaaarrggggg!"

Sementara pasukan didiamkan selama beberapa detik berkat teriakan aliansi mereka yang terluka, Naruto membuka kedua telapak tangannya, lalu meregangkannya ke sisi yang berbeda. Merapal sesuatu, lalu memberi tatap yang sama seperti kurang lebih sembilan puluh delapan ribu musuh di depannya.

"Aku, aku mungkin membenci kalian, -"

"- membunuh Hinataku, juga kedua anakku, memfitnahku bahwa ini semua adalah salahku. Meski nyatanya, aku tak tahu apa masalah sebenarnya"

" _Shinra tensei!"_

 _*Boooooooomm!*_

"Apa ini takdirku sebagai seorang _pahlawan yang dikhianati dunia?"_

Seluruh pasukan di sekitarnya secara tiba-tiba terdorong oleh sesuatu yang sangat kuat, hingga menjauhkan mereka dari Naruto yang masih berdiri tegak di sana. Tatap mereka masih belum berubah. Malah, sekarang mereka yakin akan apa yang mereka tuduhkan pada seorang _Uzumaki Naruto._

"UZUMAKI NARUTO KEPARAT! BAHKAN SAMPAI KINI, KAU TAK TAHU APA SALAHMU HAH?!"

Naruto terdiam saat seluruh pasukan di depannya berteriak keras, meneriakkan namanya yang kini telah ternoda. Wajahnya mengeras. Ia benar-benar merasa dikhianati dunia.

"Ya! Tentu saja! Aku bahkan tak tahu apa salahku! Aku bahkan tak tahu jika _Konoha_ yang kupimpin berkhianat padaku!" teriak Naruto mencoba membela diri.

"APA KATAMU BANGSAT?! KAMI TAK TERIMA MEMILIKI SEORANG PEMIMPIN HINA SEPERTIMU!"

 _Naruto meringis mendengarnya. Perlakuan mereka yang sekarang persis seperti masa lalunya._

"Maka dari itu, jelaskan padaku apa yang salah!"

"DASAR MANUSIA HINA! KAU BAHKAN TAK TAHU APA SALAHMU SENDIRI!"

"KAU, KAU ADALAH PEMBUNUH DARI PEMIMPIN KAMI, PENGHANCUR DESA KAMI, DAN, DAN -"

"KAU, KAU MENCURI SEMUA BIJUU YANG SEHARUSNYA TAK BOLEH TERJADI!"

"KAU KEPARAT! APA YANG KAU RENCANAKAN HAH?! KAMI TAK TERIMA KAU MEMBUNUH PEMIMPIN DESA KAMI DENGAN KEPALA TERPOTONG DAN MELULUHLANTAKKAN TEMPAT TINGGAL KAMI!"

"A-apa?"

"KAU MENGELAK LAGI HAH?! MATI SAJA KAU SIALAN!"

 _Naruto benar-benar tidak percaya jika semua ini akan terjadi._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi?_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Ia tidak pernah sedikitpun melukai keempat kage yang lainnya, tapi mengapa mereka terbunuh dengan cara yang menggenaskan?_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Ia tak pernah menghancurkan desa lain, ia hanya terus berada di Konoha, di meja kerjanya. Tapi, tapi mengapa semua ini terasa tidak masuk akal?_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Ia bahkan tidak tahu sama sekali, jika Bijuu lain telah dicuri. Bahkan laporan di meja kerjanya pun tak pernah ada tentang kejadian itu._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Sebenarnya, apa yang telah terjadi?_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

" _KATON : GOKAKYOU NO JUTSU!"_

Naruto benar-benar tidak menyangka, di ulang tahunnya yang ke tiga puluh dua ini, ia dihadiahkan dengan ratusan bola api yang melesat ke arahnya.

Telah ia tetapkan. Di sini, di atas medan perang ini, Naruto bertarung sampai mati untuk membela diri!

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _\- 11 October 2032_

* * *

 _*Bruukk!*_

Naruto mengukir senyum pahit, di atas tanah penuh bercak darah, di bawah pagi esok hari yang telah datang menemani.

Pasukan terakhir dari seratus ribu pasukan aliansi di depannya ambruk saat _katana_ di genggam tangannya menembus dada kiri, hingga menumpahkan darah dan membasahi pakaian Naruto. Tubuhnya ambruk tak bernyawa, bersama dengan mayat dari _seratus ribu pasukan aliansi yang telah mati di tangannya._

Naruto mengembalikan _katana_ nya di penyimpanan, lalu tersenyum pahit. Ia berpikir _apa yang akan menjadi hukumannya setelah ia membunuh manusia sebanyak ini atas dasar membela diri?_

 _Apa masih ada seorang Shinobi di dunia ini, selain penduduk sipil yang tak ikut perang tak seimbang ini?_

Naruto berpikir jauh tentang itu.

Tubuhnya kini benar-benar lemas sekarang. Pakaian yang ia kenakan pun tak layak untuk kembali dipakai. Bahkan, ia benar-benar tidak bisa membedakan mana darah dari tubuhnya dan darah orang lain yang menempel di tubuhnya. Juga tentunya luka-luka lecet yang memenuhi tubuh serta _chakra_ yang berkurang sangat drastis.

Naruto bahkan tak kuasa untuk berdiri hingga jatuh terduduk di antara ratusan ribu mayat di sekitarnya.

Lalu, lalu ….

 _*Blaaarrr! Blaaarr! Blaaarrr! Blaaarr! Blaarr! Blaarr! Blaaarr! Blaaarrr!*_

Ledakan besar terdengar keras menusuk gendang telinga, memaksa Naruto untuk melihat sekitarnya. Bunyi ledakan itu terasa sangat jauh, juga bunyi yang berasal dari empat arah yang berbeda. Naruto berkeringat dingin.

 _Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi?_

 _*drap!*_

"Sudah kuduga jika kau akan menang dalam perang bodoh ini …."

Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya, mendapati sosok misterius berjubah hingga menutupi kepala dan bermasker hitam berdiri di depannya. Naruto terkejut, bukan karena penampilannya, tapi karena _rinnegan_ dan _sharingan_ di kedua bola mata sosok di depannya.

Naruto tak dapat bertarung lagi. Ia benar-benar lelah sekarang setelah menghadapi ratusan ribu pasukan yang berniat membunuhnya. Dan sekarang, si misterius pengguna _rinnegan_ dan _sharigan?_

 _Ia benar-benar merasa tolol akibat tidak mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi._

"Siapa kau?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu siapa aku. Aku hanya memerlukan _rinnegan_ milik Uchiha Sasuke yang diberikan kepadamu"

"Ba-bagaimana bisa kau tahu?!"

 _*Swuuush*_

 _*Braaakk!*_

Naruto tak kuasa mengeluarkan ludahnya, lalu terhempas ke belakang saat sosok misterius di depannya memberikan tendangan kuat. Naruto meringis. Ia benar-benar lelah sekarang.

Naruto terkapar diantara tumpukan mayat penuh dengan noda darah. Netranya berfokus pada langit yang tak lagi biru. Debu mengepul dimana-mana, dan hembusan angin yang terasa menusuk hati. Tubuhnya tak lagi mampu untuk bergerak banyak sekarang.

Ia benar-benar bodoh untuk satu sisi yang tidak ia ketahui ….

 _*Grep!*_

Naruto meringis saat kerah bajunya ditarik ke atas hingga mengangkat tubuhnya melayang. Naruto menatap sosok misterius di depannya. Ia benar-benar terpaku pada _sharingan_ yang perlahan mencoba mengambil alih akal pikirannya.

Naruto terdiam saat tiga jemari sosok di depannya mencoba bergerak maju di depan _rinnegan_ yang tertanam di lubang matanya. Ia benar-benar tidak bergerak, seolah meyakinkan sosok itu bahwa ia tengah dalam kendali.

Namun sebelum itu, Naruto menutup kedua matanya, lalu memberi tinju yang kuat pada pipi sosok di depannya.

Sosok misterius itu terhempas ke belakang berkat tinju Naruto yang tak seberapa, melepaskan penutup kepala dari jubah yang ia kenakan juga masker yang dikenakannya. Sementara itu, Naruto mencoba mati-matian untuk bisa berdiri dari rasa lelah yang melanda.

Lalu, saat sosok misterius itu mencoba berdiri. Naruto melihatnya dengan tatap netra tak percaya.

Lalu, lalu ….

"Mengejutkan bukan? _Diriku?"_

"Si-siapa kau sebenarnya?!"

"Aku? Aku adalah dirimu, _Uzumaki Naruto_ yang datang dari masa depanmu. Seorang _jinchuuriki Juubi._ -"

"- sebuah ketidakmungkinan yang tidak masuk akal bukan? Aku bahkan tak percaya jika ini menjadi sebuah _paradox_ yang menyenangkan. Bermain dengan _masa lalu_ juga menyenangkan"

"Jangan berbohong padaku, keparat!"

"Dasar, kau persis seperti _diriku_ di masaku"

"A-apa?"

"Sekarang cepat berikan _rinnegan_ itu padaku!"

Di sini, di detik ini, di dalam kondisi yang tak memungkinkan ini, _Uzumaki Naruto_ terkejut pada takdir yang menimpa jalan hidupnya.

Di depannya adalah _Uzumaki Naruto,_ dirinya sendiri, dari masa depan, dan mengincar _rinnegan_ yang ia miliki.

Sebenarnya, apa yang telah terjadi?!

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

. _\- Final Destination -_

 _Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _\- To Be Continued -_

* * *

 _Note : Untuk world building mungkin agak sedikit buruk. Namun yaa … Masalah utamanya masih belum dapat diterka-terka kok. Jadi, masih aman._

 _Salam. Hana Natsuki di sini. Maafkan segala dosa yang kumiliki._

 _Oke, kali ini kebetulan pengen buat multi-chapter lagi—dan yeah! Anti-mainstream tentunya! /hahah—. Gak ada yang spesial. Ide juga muncul dari kegabutan yang saya sebut membawa berkah. Terima kasih buat teman-teman di kapal laut yang saya tumpangi, diskusi yang kita lakukan membuat saya berpikir tentang fanfiksi yang satu ini. Serasa, ingin berkata 'ARIGATOU SENPAI-TACHI! KALIAN MAU MEMBIMBING NEWBIE YANG HINA INI' meski agak malu untuk diungkapkan /innocent._

 _Jangan permasalahkan soal word. Saya gak bisa nulis di angka yang gila sekarang. Seadanya aja asal ceritanya nyambung di otak, itu udah cukup. Well, efek kebiasaan nulis di genre yang beda, mungkin? (Belakangan lagi kepincut ama kapal orang)._

 _Selebihnya, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. Gak ada yang spesial dari note kali ini. Tapi, ke depannya mungkin agak sedikit membingungkan. Bye Bee~_

 _Tambahan; kalo cuma mau review 'Next' dan 'lanjut' atau spam lainnya, mending gak usah deh. Jadi silent reader aja. Saya tau kalo punya tanggung jawab untuk lanjut, jadi gak usah diingetin /hahah._


	2. Ini semua salahnya, dirinya sendiri

_\- 11 October 2032_

* * *

Di sini, di medan perang yang telah kacau balau ini, Naruto berdiri tegak di sini. Di sini, dengan raut wajah yang sulit untuk menerima kenyataan yang terjadi.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?!"

"Mengejutkan bukan? Meski keterkejutanmu jauh berbeda denganku dulu"

"A-apa?"

"Sekarang, saatnya!"

Di depannya adalah sorang pria yang persis sama seperti dirinya, hanya berbeda pada kulit tubuh yang mulai pucat memutih, juga rambut pirangnya yang terlihat luntur.

\- yang mengaku sebagai Uzumaki Naruto, dari masa depan.

Sungguh, ini benar-benar tak masuk akal!

 _*Buuggghh!*_

Naruto membulatkan matanya, dengan rasa sakit yang luar biasa, saat Uzumaki Naruto melaju dengan cepat lalu memberi satu tinju yang kuat pada perutnya. Sungguh, ia tak menyangka jika dirinya di masa depan bisa secepat dan sekuat ini.

Naruto terpental cukup kuat—bahkan saking kuatnya, hampir sama seperti ia terkena _shinrai tensei_ nya sendiri—hingga mengacak-acak tumpukan mayat di belakangnya. Naruto meringis. Ia benar-benar mencapai batasnya.

"Sakit bukan? Kau tahu, apa yang kurasakan _di sana_ lebih sakit dari yang kau rasakan!"

" _Di sana?"_

"Tak ada hubungannya denganmu, toh mengacak-acak sejarah juga tak akan berakibat besar padaku. Diriku tidak sepenuhnya dirimu yang sekarang"

"Huh?"

"Kau tak akan bisa mengerti, tapi suatu saat nanti kau akan paham apa yang sebenarnya terjadi"

 _*Swuuush!*_

Naruto mempersiapkan diri saat Uzumaki Naruto melesat cepat ke arahnya. Secepat mungkin Naruto mengeluarkan _katana_ dari _fuin_ di lengannya dan bersiaga menunggu kedatangan Uzumaki Naruto padanya.

 _*Craaacckkk!*_

Namun apa daya, _katana_ di genggaman tangannya terbelah dua tanpa ia duga.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?"

"Bodoh! _Katana_ milikku yang kubalut dengan aura _Juubi_ lebih kuat dari milikmu!"

Naruto segera memundurkan kepalanya saat _katana_ berlapis aura hitam itu hampir menebas kepalanya. Segera Naruto mengambil langkah untuk mundur. Namun sayang, satu kaki Uzumaki Naruto mencapai tubuhnya hingga memberikan satu tendangan yang kuat. Naruto terpental ke belakang.

Naruto meringis saat tubuhnya benar-benar terasa lemas, setelah melawan seratus ribu pasukan seorang diri, dan melawan musuh yang jauh lebih kuat darinya. Sekarang, ia benar-benar tak bisa melawan lagi.

Dan lebih dari itu, kini, di tatap netranya yang masih dapat menerawang jelas akan apa yang ia lihat di depan mata, Uzumaki Naruto melempar _katana_ miliknya sekuat tenaga ke arahnya.

"Sial!"

 _*Criiingg!*_

Dalam sekejap, Naruto berteleportasi dari tempat berpijaknya, dengan digantikan oleh tubuh dari pasukan yang tak bernyawa, membuat _katana_ milik Uzumaki Naruto gagal mengenainya dan menancap pada tubuh tak bernyawa itu.

" _Heeh?_ Kau bisa menggunakan jurus teleportasi dengan menggunakan _rinnegan_ mu eh? Kau lebih cepat dariku ternyata"

"Cih! Mau bagaimanapun, aku tak akan memberikan _rinnegan_ yang kumiliki padamu sebelum aku tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!"

"Kau masih penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kasihannya _diriku._ Meski ya ... kuacak masamu yang sekarang pun tak akan berpengaruh pada diriku"

"Apa yang kau maksud sebenarnya?"

"Satu serangan lagi, maka aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu"

"A-apa katamu –"

 _*Buuugg!*_

Naruto kembali membulatkan matanya, saat satu pukulan secara tiba-tiba mengenai perutnya kembali bahkan hanya dalam satu kedipan mata. Naruto mengeluarkan liurnya yang sedikit bercampur darah. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka, mayat di depannya digunakan Uzumaki Naruto untuk berteleportasi, persis seperti apa yang ia lakukan.

Naruto terpental kembali, lalu berakhir dengan menghantam tumpukan mayat di belakangnya.

"Si-sialan ..."

"Sekarang kau ingin tahu kebenarannya bukan, _nanadaime hokage?"_

"..."

Naruto terdiam tanpa kata. Sungguh, ia benar-benar dibuat bingung dengan keadaan.

"Tak ada sepatah kata kah? Yah, meski pada akhirnya kau akan mati di garis dunia ini di tanganku pun, kau tak akan melenyapkan keberadaanku. Kau juga tak akan lama lagi di dunia ini, jadi kurasa, tak apa menceritakannya padamu"

"..."

"Semuanya, semua yang telah terjadi adalah karena ulahku"

"A-apa katamu?!"

Naruto terkejut setengah mati, sungguh.

Maksudnya, apa-apaan ini?! Dirinya di masa depan ikut campur terhadap masalah besar ini. Dan lebih dari itu, Uzumaki Naruto adalah dalang dibalik kejadian yang menimpa Naruto?

 _Huh?!_

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?! Padahal aku tak pernah mendapatkan laporan tentang apa yang telah terjadi"

"Hahah, kau bodoh. Kau, _diriku,_ kau terperangkap dalam _genjutsu_ ku saat kau dan keluargamu berlibur di luar desa"

"A-Apa?!"

Tidak! Naruto tidak pernah berlibur di luar desa bersama keluarga kecilnya, sungguh. Bahkan saat ia mencoba mencari ingatan itu pun, ia tak bisa menemukannya. Yang ia temukan tidak lebih dari mayat dari keluarga kecilnya yang ditemukan di luar desa _Konoha._

 _Ya, hanya itu, satu ingatan pahit dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto ..._

"Tentu saja kau tak ingat. Aku memberi _genjutsu_ padamu saat kau berada sekitar satu kilometer di luar desa _Konoha._ Memberimu bayangan tentang kau terus berada di meja kerjamu di gedung _hokage,_ menikmati hari-hari membosankanmu, lalu terus seperti itu hingga kejadian pun dimulai. –"

"- sama halnya dengan keluargamu, istrimu dan kedua anakmu kuberi bayangan tentang hal yang indah, sebelum akhirnya kubunuh dengan tanganku sendiri. Lalu, setelah itu, kau masih dalam _genjutsu_ ku, dan kusembunyikan dirimu di suatu tempat yang tak bisa ditemukan oleh siapapun"

"Apa yang kau katakan? Keluargaku dibunuh oleh aliansi pasukan kelima desa!"

"Tidak. Keluargamu tidak dibunuh oleh mereka. Keluargamu mati di tanganku. Namun, aku memberikan satu bayangan dalam _genjutsu_ yang menangkapmu akan keluargamu yang mati di tangan pasukan aliansi, -"

"- tentu saja kulakukan itu setelah berhasil meluluhlantakkan kelima desa dan membunuh tiap _kage_ yang ada, juga merebut semua _Bijuu_ yang ada. Hingga kau dicap sebagai _hokage_ terburuk yang pernah ada di desamu sendiri"

"KEPARAT!"

Tubuh Naruto menegang seketika, kala mendengar keluarganya bukan mati di tangan orang lain, tapi ... mati di tangannya sendiri, _Uzumaki Naruto_ dari masa depan.

 _Hyuuga Hinata, Uzumaki Himawari, Uzumaki Boruto ..._

 _Mati, di tangannya sendiri? Di tangan Naruto yang datang dari masa depan?_

 _Jadi, semuanya benar-benar terjadi karena dirinya sendiri?_

 _Takdir macam apa ini?!_

 _Sialan!  
_

" _AAAAAAAAARRRGGGGGHHHH!"_

Uzumaki Naruto tersenyum licik saat Naruto memasuki _Bijuu mode_ dengan penuh amarah. Tubuhnya kini dilapisi _chakra_ oranye berkat _Kyuubi_ yang bersemayam di dalam tubuhnya. Naruto benar-benar marah sekarang. Ia marah, ia marah pada dirinya sendiri, ia marah pada Naruto di masa depannya.

"Haha! Tak kusangka _chakra_ mu yang berkurang drastis tiba-tiba terisi kembali setelah kau memasuki _mode_ ini. Aku tak menyangka _Juubi_ yang kudapatkan setelah mendapatkan seluruh _Bijuu_ di masa ini bisa berguna sekarang. Setidaknya, untuk berjaga-jaga"

"KEPARAT SIALAN! JADI KAU YANG MENGAMBIL SEMUA BIJUU DAN MENYATUKAN MEREKA MENJADI JUUBI, LALU MENJADIKAN DIRIMU SENDIRI SEBAGAI JINCHUURIKINYA?!"

"Benar sekali, namun kau berlebihan, _diriku._ Kau mungkin tak akan percaya jika _kita_ yang lain di masa dan garis dunia yang beda menjadi seorang _Jinchuuriki_ dari dua _Juubi,_ setelah menyatukan delapan belas _Bijuu_ menjadi dua _Juubi"_

"A-Apa?!"

"Kau tak akan percaya, namun itulah kenyataannya"

Naruto tak lagi paham dengan dirinya sekarang. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan takdirnya? Apa yang salah dengan masa depan dan dunianya?

"KEPARAT!"

Naruto mengeluarkan puluhan tangan _kyuubi_ dari _chakra_ oranye yang menyelimuti tubuhnya, bergerak cepat dan mencoba meraih tubuh Uzumaki Naruto yang terus menghindar sambil sesekali menembakkan _gudoudama_ yang melayang di punggung tangannya. Naruto bahkan terkejut saat bola hitam yang ditembakkan Uzumaki Naruto mampu menghancurkan tangan _Kyuubi_ miliknya.

"A-apa itu?"

"Mengejutkan bukan? ini adalah hal yang spesial yang kudapatkan setelah aku menjadi seorang _jinchuuriki Juubi"_

" _Cih!"_

Naruto bergerak melaju, mencoba menyerang Uzumaki Naruto sebisa mungkin selama ia bisa menyentuh tubuhnya. Seluruh lengan _Kyuubi_ muncul dan mencoba menggapai Uzumaki Naruto. Namun tetap saja, _gudoudama_ nya menghancurkan serangannya dengan mudah.

Sadar jika ia tak akan mampu menggapai pergerakan Uzumaki Naruto, Naruto lalu membuat tiga _bunshin,_ lalu membantunya untuk merangkai _rasenshuriken_ di telapak tangannya. Setelah siap dan berputar sangat cepat di telapak tangannya, Naruto menatap tajam sosok Uzumaki Naruto yang menatapnya dengan pandang remeh.

"Kau akan menyerangku dengan itu?"

"Bacot kau keparat!"

" _Rasenshuriken!"_

Naruto melempar _rasenshuriken_ itu dengan dibantu oleh tiga _bunshinnya,_ melesat cepat bagai peluru mengarah pada Uzumaki Naruto yang melayang di udara menatap serangannya dengan penuh remeh.

Lalu, selanjutnya, Uzumaki Naruto meluruskan tangannya ke depan, menahan _rasenshuriken_ itu dengan mudah hanya dengan tangan kosong bahkan hingga membuat Naruto terkejut. Namun pada akhirnya, Naruto memahami sesuatu. Ada hal yang ia lupakan.

Hanya dalam beberapa detik, Naruto memasuki _sage mode_ yang bergabung dengan _bijuu mode._ Wajah Naruto mengeras. Ia lalu memfokuskan _rinnegan_ yang ia punya hingga terasa sedikit nyeri.

Lalu ...

 _*Criiing!*_

Tiba-tiba, Naruto berteleportasi. Bertukar posisi dengan _rasenshuriken_ nya sendiri yang kini tengah melesat ke arah Uzumaki Naruto, sementara Naruto sendiri berada di depan Uzumaki Naruto. Sang lawan pun tersenyum simpul.

"Tak kusangka, aku tertipu oleh tipuan dari _diriku_ sendiri. Lucu sekali"

"apanya yang lucu keparat!"

Naruto memberi satu pukulan kuat pada perut Uzumaki Naruto, namun tetap saja Uzumaki Naruto tak bereaksi apa-apa—bahkan tak terlihat satu ekspresi kesakitan di wajahnya—. Naruto lalu menarik tubuh Uzumaki Naruto, lalu melemparnya ke arah _rasenshuriken_ yang melesat ke arahnya.

 _*Zuuuiingg!*_

 _*Craaaass! Blaaarr!*_

Wajah Naruto mengeras saat tubuh seorang Uzumaki Naruto menghantam _rasenshuriken_ nya dan meledak di atas udara. Namun walaupun begitu, Naruto masih dapat merasakan keberadaan Uzumaki Naruto di sana.

Benar. Dia masih belum selesai hanya sampai di sana.

Lalu, cahaya berkat ledakan _rasenshuriken_ perlahan meredup, Naruto mendapati sosok Uzumaki Naruto yang melayang di udara dengan tubuh yang terlihat tanpa luka sedikitpun. Hanya pakaiannya saja yang robek di beberapa bagian. Namun setidaknya, ada satu bekas lecet di perutnya, tepat dimana ia melayangkan tinjunya pada Uzumaki Naruto.

\- dan tentunya membuat Naruto paham akan sesuatu.

' _Sial. Aku lupa jika Jinchuuriki Juubi lemah terhadap senjutsu'_

Dalam situasi kini, Naruto perlahan terjun dari udara dan mendarat dengan kasar di atas medan perang. Netranya tertuju pada Uzumaki Naruto yang turun secara perlahan, mengukir satu senyum licik di wajahnya.

"Kau menyadari sesuatu, eh? Tentang aku yang lemah terhadap _senjutsu?"_

"Sudah kuduga kau tahu. Setidaknya, aku sedikit paham dengan apa yang kau maksud dengan garis dunia dan masa yang kau maksud"

"Begitukah? Menarik bukan?"

"Tidak sama sekali, bagiku"

"Hahah! Bodohnya _diriku_ ini"

Lalu, dalam waktu yang berjalan sekitar dua detik, Uzumaki Naruto dan Naruto, melesat melaju bagai sebuah peluru, menghantamkan tinju mereka hingga menghempaskan udara yang ada di sekitar mereka. Naruto sedikit meringis. Ia tak menyangka, di _mode_ nya yang sekarang, masih kalah jauh dengan seorang _jinchuuriki Juubi._

Selanjutnya, mereka berdua beradu tinju dalam waktu yang sangat cepat. Beradu seberapa hebat _taijutsu_ yang mereka pelajari selama mereka hidup. Namun tetap saja, Naruto kalah dalam satu sisi.

 _*Buugg!*_

Naruto terdorong ke belakang saat Uzumaki Naruto memberikan pukulan pada kedua lengan yang menyilang. Lalu, selanjutnya, Uzumaki Naruto siap menembakkan _gudoudama_ pada Naruto.

"Sekarang! Matilah!"

 _*Swuuuuush!*_

 _Gudoudama_ yang membentuk sebuah jarum hitam itu melesat melaju ke arah Naruto, mengarah pada kepalanya. Di sini, di waktu ini, Naruto benar-benar tak bisa mengelak dan siap menerima kematiannya setelah apa yang selama ini terjadi.

 _Hingga waktu seakan berjalan melambat ..._

Lalu, tiba-tiba muncul celah dimensi tepat di atas Naruto, mengeluarkan satu jarum hitam dan menggagalkan Uzumaki Naruto untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri. Sementara itu, Naruto terkejut akan apa yang terjadi.

Naruto mendapati ekspresi Uzumaki Naruto mengeras akan sesuatu yang baru saja terjadi.

" _Cih!_ Jangan menggangguku, _keparat!"_

Naruto merasa bingung sendiri sekarang. _Sekarang siapa lagi keparat yang disebut Uzumaki Naruto?_

 _Siapa lagi sekarang? Selain Uzumaki Naruto di depannya?_

Uzumaki Naruto kembali menyerang Naruto dengan _gudoudama_ berbentuk sama, melesat melaju dengan kecepatan yang persis sama seperti yang sebelumnya. Namun sama halnya seperti yang sebelumnya, serangannya kembali digagalkan oleh jarum hitam yang muncul dari celah dimensi di atas Naruto.

Lalu, selanjutnya, dari celah dimensi yang tepat berada di atas tubuh Naruto, muncul satu sosok yang terlihat begitu misterius. Mengenakan jubah _hokage_ berwarna hitam dengan jilatan api bagian bawah berwarna merah darah, _hoodie_ hitam dengan penutup kepala, lalu masker warna senada yang menutupi separuh wajahnya.

Hanya matanya, sepasang _rinnegan_ yang dapat Naruto lihat seutuhnya.

 _Naruto benar-benar terkejut, sungguh._

 _Siapa lagi sekarang?_

 _Mempunyai dua rinnegan? Bukankah itu hal yang mustahil selain Rikudou Sennin?!_

 _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!_

" _Cih!_ Kau mengacaukanku sialan!"

 _Dan di satu sisi, baru pertama kalinya Naruto menatap raut wajah tak suka bercampur panik dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto._

Dalam sekejap mata, Uzumaki Naruto segera menjauh dari Naruto dan _hokage_ misterius itu. Tatapnya menajam pada sosok misteriusyang baru saja datang dengan kekuatan yang berada di tingkat yang berbeda. Uzumaki Naruto tak bisa melanjutkan pertarungan ini.

Lebih dari itu, Naruto bahkan bingung untuk melakukan apa!

"Maaf saja, tapi aku tak akan menyerah sebelum aku benar-benar berhasil mengambil _rinnegan_ dan kutanamkan di mataku. –"

"- sampai jumpa, _keparat bangsat._ Suatu saat aku akan mengalahkanmu"

Lalu, setelahnya, Uzumaki Naruto membuat sebuah celah dimensi di belakang tubuhnya, membiarkan tubuhnya tertarik masuk ke dalam hingga menghilang dan lenyap seketika bersama dengan menutupnya celah dimensi. Naruto terpaku karena itu.

 _Sementara itu ..._

 _*Zwuuuush!*_

 _Hokage misterius itu membuat sebuah celah dimensi di belakang Naruto._

"Naruto ..."

"Eh?"

 _*Bruukk!*_

" _Kembalilah ke masa lalu, maka kau tahu apa yang kau perbuat ..."_

"A-Apa?"

Belum sempat untuk berbuat banyak, Naruto lalu tersedot masuk ke dalam celah dimensi yang dibuat oleh sosok yang berada di sampingnya. Ia tersenyum, lalu menatap dunia yang telah hancur ini.

"Siapa sangka, jika _diriku yang asli_ hidup di dunia yang seperti ini, akibat _diriku yang lain?"_

" _Hahah ... lucunya ..."_

" _Kurasa, aku perlu menghancurkan garis dunia lain lagi mulai sekarang"_

 _Kemudian, sosok hokage misterius itu kembali menghilang dalam celah dimensi ..._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _\- 10 October 2025_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Final Destination -_

 _Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _\- To Be Continued -_

* * *

 _Note : Gak ada yang spesial. Note kali ini Cuma sedikit memberi penjelasan singkat._

' _NaRuTo iTu BeDa GaRiS DuNia DenGaN UzUmAki NaRuTo'_

 _Mungkin itu aja sih. Yaa ... seenggaknya itu udah cukup jelas untuk menjelaskan chapter kali ini (Mungkin biar lebih paham, coba sekali-kali nonton Steins;gate. Saya ngambil referensi dari sana). Salam. Maaf jika saya banyak dosa. Bye Bee~_


	3. Arc I : 2025, dan segala pedih menyiksa

_\- 10 October 2025_

* * *

Di sini, di bawah cahaya senja ini, celah dimensi terbuka perlahan, mengeluarkan sosok seorang pria yang terjatuh terkapar di tanah, dan terlihat kurang sehat. Ia tak tahan untuk tidak memuntahkan isi perutnya. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut-denyut akan sesuatu. Dan lebih dari itu, ia benar-benar tak percaya jika ia berada di sini sekarang.

Sekitar beberapa meter dari luar _Konoha,_ di pinggir sungai yang mengalir, di bawah pohon yang rindang, disirami terang mentari sore yang menelusup masuk melalui celah dedaunan.

" _Huuphh!_ Sialan. Ini benar-benar diluar akal pikiranku"

 _Naruto bermonolog untuk sesaat, menyadari betapa menyedihkan dirinya sendiri ..._

Naruto mencoba merayap lalu bersandar pada batang pohon, mengambil waktu istirahat dikala tubuhnya penuh dengan bercak noda darah serta luka lecet yang menyakitkan. Pandangnya menyipit saat menatap eloknya mentari sore. _Sungguh, menyejukkan._

Lalu, ketika ia mencoba berpikir tentang apa yang terjadi, membuat Naruto merasa mual membayangkannya.

 _Ia bertarung melawan dunia, merasa dikhianati oleh dunia, padahal nyatanya, semuanya berakar dari dirinya sendiri, dirinya dari yang mengaku dari masa depan._

Naruto benar-benar dibuat pusing membayangkannya.

Lagipula, bukankah pertemuan mereka menimbukan sebuah _paradox?_

Dan lebih dari itu, jika Naruto mati di tahun 2032, itu berarti Uzumaki Naruto juga lenyap bukan?

"Aaarrrgg! Sial!"

Untuk sementara ini, Naruto mencoba mengistirahatkan diri, lalu membersihkan diri di sungai yang airnya terasa segar, membersihkan tubuh dari semua hal yang ia dapatkan.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _\- Final Destination_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Naruto benar-benar tak menyangka, jika ia kembali ke masa lalu.

"Paman, boleh kutahu sekarang tanggal berapa?"

"10 oktober 2025. Ada apa? Jarang sekali pelangganku ada yang menanyakan tanggal"

"Tak apa kok. Terima kasih"

 _Ya, jawaban yang diberikan oleh pemilik kedai ramen atas pertanyaan yang ia ajukan pun seakan menguatkan kenyataan._

Ia kini berada di sebuah kedai ramen—sebenarnya, ia tidak tahu jika ada pemukiman kecil di luar _Konoha_. Mungkin saja ia lupa. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan kertas yang menumpuk di mejanya sih—di luar _Konoha._ Rasanya pas di lidahnya, meski bisa dibilang tidak seenak buatan kedai ramen _Teuchi._

Saat ini, Naruto tengah menyamar dengan menggunakan jubah hitam yang sebelumnya ia keluarkan di _fuin_ penyimpanannya, juga menutupi rambut pirangnya dengan _hoodie_ hitam ia kenakan. Alasannya biasa, ia tidak ingin membuat orang lain terkejut karena _sang pahlawan dunia shinobi_ berkeliaran di luar desanya.

Sungguh, ia tidak menyangka jika suatu saat nanti—dalam arti, saat ini— _jutsu_ peninggalan _Uzumaki_ ini benar-benar sangat berguna. Ia bahkan tidak menyangka jika dompetnya ia simpan di _fuin_ penyimpanan.

Tentu saja. Jika tidak, bagaimana bisa ia menikmati semangkuk ramen di sini?

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau dari mana, nak?"

Naruto menatap pemilik kedai ramen itu saat mangkuknya yang kedua belas telah habis.

Pemilik kedai itu adalah seorang pria tua, mungkin sekitar lima puluh tahun ke atas, berkulit _tan_ dan agak sedikit keriput di muka, rambutnya pirang pendek serta handuk pendek melingkar di leher, ciri khas seorang pedagang. Naruto tidak dan belum pernah mengenalnya, namun untuk satu sisi, ia merasa familiar. Entah mengapa.

"Anggap saja aku seorang pengembara, paman"

"Pengembara, eh? Ya, pemukiman kecil ini juga memang biasa dilalui para pengembara"

"Begitukah?"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau akan mampir ke _Konoha,_ nak?"

"Niatnya begitu, ada yang yang ingin kucari tahu" ucap Naruto sambil menaruh beberapa receh di atas meja sebagai bayaran, lalu melenggang pergi.

"Begitu. _Semoga kau selamat"_

" _Huh?"_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Sial!_

 _Naruto lupa jika rinnegan miliknya tidak bisa dinonaktifkan!_

 _Dan lebih dari itu …._

 _Kenapa paman itu tidak bereaksi melihat matanya?_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Kemudian—setelah Naruto membeli beberapa pakaian sebagai ganti; _hoodie_ hitam baru dengan penutup kepala untuk menutupi rambut pirangnya, satu kacamata hitam untuk menutupi _rinnegan_ nya dari orang lain, lalu celana panjang hitam dengan sepatu seorang _ninja—_ tiba di depan gerbang _Konoha._ Ia tersenyum miris. _Konoha_ terlihat begitu indah dari sini.

Di tahun ini, Naruto tahu jika _Konoha_ masih dalam pimpinan _Hatake Kakashi_ sebagai _Hokage_ keenam. Tak banyak yang berubah dari _Konoha_ di masa pimpinan _Tsunade_. Namun begitu, ia tetap tahu dimana letak perbedaannya.

"Hey, Anda!"

Naruto menoleh ke samping, ke tempat penjaga gerbang desa. Ah! Ia lupa jika ia harus izin terlebih dahulu untuk masuk ke dalam. Lebih-lebih, akan jadi sebuah keterkejutan jika penyamarannya diketahui oleh dua pria bernama _Kotetsu_ dan _Izumo_ yang berjaga di sana.

 _Tentu saja. Akan mengejutkan jika Naruto ketahuan sementara Naruto di masa ini tengah menikmati masa indahnya bersama Hinata, serta anaknya yang baru berumur dua tahun._

"Ah, maaf"

Naruto segera menuju ke sana.

"Kau seorang _Shinobi,_ tuan?"

"Aku hanya seorang pengembara. Aku berniat untuk mengunjungi desa ini sebelum aku pergi"

"Maaf tuan, sebelum anda berkunjung, dapatkah kami melihat berkas-berkas yang anda miliki?"

"Berkas?"

 _Mampus!_

 _Ia lupa jika masuk ke Konoha akan merepotkan untuk seseorang yang bukan penduduk asli!_

"Ah, begitu—"

"Tenang, tenang, _Kotetsu-san, Izumo-san._ Dia keponakanku kok. Santai saja"

"Ah! _Uzuki-san!"_

"Eh?"

Naruto menoleh, saat dua penjaga gerbang itu menyapa orang di belakangnya. Ia tersenyum simpul.

Di belakangnya, adalah pemilik kedai ramen tadi sambil memberi senyum hangat padanya.

"Halo, _Izumi-kun!"_

" _I-Izumi?"_ Naruto menjadi aneh sendiri saat dirinya dipanggil dengan nama _Izumi_ oleh pemilik kedai ramen tersebut. Lalu setelahnya, Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya saat dua penjaga gerbang tadi kembali berbicara.

"Lama tak berkunjung, _Uzuki-san._ Aku tak tahu jika dia adalah keponakanmu"

"Tak apa kok. Dan tentunya kalian tak perlu khawatir, _Izumi_ bukanlah penjahat. Aku bahkan berani menelanjanginya dan menunjukkannya bahwa ia tidak membawa senjata apapun jika kalian berdua tak percaya"

"Kau berlebihan, _Uzuki-san._ Kalian berdua boleh mampir masuk ke _Konoha_ sesuka kalian~"

"Terima kasih"

"Sama-sama!"

Naruto menjadi bingung sendiri, saat menyadari situasi saat ini. Lebih-lebih, kini ia diajak pemilik kedai ramen yang ia ketahui namanya _Uzuki_ itu menariknya ke suatu tempat.

"Selamat datang di _Konoha!"_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Naruto melempar senyum, saat sosok yang ia kenal dengan nama _Uzuki_ di sebelahnya ini mengajaknya untuk bersantai di monumen ukiran batu raksasa kepala _Hokage._ Naruto tak bersuara, hanya terdiam sambil mendengar cerita panjang dari seorang pemilik kedai ramen.

Mereka lalu duduk di atas kepala _Hokage_ keempat. Entah mengapa, namun mereka merasa nyaman di sini. Mereka sama-sama menatap desa _Konoha_ yang mereka tempati.

"Desa yang indah, bukan?"

"Te-tentu …"

 _Naruto jadi bingung sendiri ingin berbicara apa._

"A-anu, _Uzuki-san._ Mengapa kau tadi bilang jika aku keponakanmu? Lagipula, siapa itu _Izumi?"_

Pria tua yang duduk di sebelahnya itu tertawa lepas mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Naruto juga ikut terkekeh pelan. Semacam, _apa pria tua di sebelahnya ini tak memiliki gagasan yang bagus untuk sebuah nama? Hingga memberi nama yang lebih condong ke perempuan padanya, pada Naruto?_

"Aku tahu jika kau kesulitan untuk memasuki _Konoha,_ maka dari itu aku membantumu"

"Tapi, apa itu tak apa? Kau sama sekali tak curiga padaku?"

"Untuk apa aku curiga jika aku tahu kenyataannya seperti apa"

"A-anu, maksudnya?"

"Ah … Lupakan"

Naruto menjadi penasaran, siapa sebenarnya pria tua disebelahnya ini?

"Hey, nak"

"Ya?"

Pria tua itu lalu berdiri dari posisinya, membuat Naruto menoleh sambil menatapnya bingung.

"Ini mungkin informasi yang berguna bagimu, jadi, aku akan menceritakannya padamu"

"Informasi?"

Pria tua itu lalu berjalan meninggalkan Naruto, sambil berkata _menginaplah disini, di desa ini, nak. Ada yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu –_

– _jadi, bersiaplah …._

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti"

Lalu pria tua itu menghilang dalam kepul asap putih.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Sudah ia duga, jika pria itu bukan orang sembarangan!_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Sepeninggal pria tua bernama _Uzuki_ itu, Naruto memiliki rencana untuk mengelilingi _Konoha_ , sekadar melihat desa yang paling ia cintai itu.

Menatap kedai ramen milik _Teuchi_ yang selalu ramai pengunjung, menatap apartemen usang miliknya di masa kecil yang kini hanya tinggal kenangan, lalu menatap megahnya gedung _Hokage_.

Naruto tersenyum.

"Pagi, Sakura-chan!"

Naruto menoleh saat ia berada di atap rumah-rumah, menatap sumber satu suara di halaman depan gedung _Hokage._ Ia tersenyum, _tersenyum,_ tersenyum.

"Naruto!"

 _Ya, Naruto melihat dirinya sendiri, Naruto di umur 25._

Tidak hanya Naruto, di sana, ada Hinata di sebelahnya dengan menggendong Boruto kecil di sisi, Sakura dengan Sarada kecil di gendongannya, serta Uchiha Sasuke di sebelahnya.

 _Ah … Ia ingat hal ini. Ini terjadi saat Sasuke pulang dari berkelananya._

Sungguh, rasanya ingin Naruto datang pada mereka, berbincang-bincang—tak peduli jika itu dirinya sendiri—bersama mereka, menikmati hari-hari dewasa, mengecup pipi anak pertama lalu pulang ke rumah bersama-sama.

Naruto menginginkan itu, sungguh.

Namun apa daya, ia tak bisa mengubah sejarah. Ia tidak ingin mendapatkan hal yang tidak beres hanya dengan mengacak masa lalunya.

"Ah~ lucunya~"

 _Naruto tersenyum melihat mereka …._

 _Sungguh, rasanya ia ingin mengutuk masa depannya sendiri!_

Tak kuat melihat itu, Naruto lalu melenggang pergi.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _-_ _Another Place_

* * *

Sore harinya, di suatu tempat entah di mana ….

*Traaanngg!*

Denting bunyi kunai yang beradu itu terdengar nyaring dalam hembus angin membawa dedaunan melayang di udara, memberi kesan mencekam pada suasana yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

"Kumohon, jangan mengacaukan _World Line; 1"_

"Cih! Kau berisik sekali, pria tua!"

* _Buuuggg!*_

Pria tua itu terpental saat sosok di depannya melesat begitu cepat ke arahnya, lalu memberikan satu pukulan tajam pada dadanya hingga terpental dan menghantam sebatang pohon di belakangnya. Pria tua itu mengerang kesakitan, menatap tajam sosok di depannya yang memasang ekspresi keras.

"Ini perintah _Jinchuuriki_ dari dua _Juubi!_ Kau tak akan tahu apa yang akan dilakukan _Kita_ di garis dunia ini jika kau melakukan hal di luar batas!"

"Ternyata memang ulah dia, si keparat itu!"

Pria tua itu membulatkan matanya saat dua buah _gudoudama_ berbentuk jarum besar melesat begitu cepat ke arahnya, membuat tubuhnya berkeringat dingin. Segera ia melompat dari tempatnya sekarang, hingga terhindar dari serangan sosok misterius itu.

"Katakan pada _nya,_ aku yang akan membunuhnya atas apa yang telah ia lakukan pada _Aku_ di dunia lain! Aku akan berusaha membunuhnya tak peduli menghancurkan garis dunia manapun itu!"

Pria tua itu tiba-tiba memasang ekspresi sakit, saat sosok misterius itu kembali melesat dengan sangat cepat, lalu memberi pukulan _uppercut_ padanya hingga kepalanya menengadah ke atas. Kemudian, tubuhnya terpental saat satu tendangan kuat bersarang di perutnya.

Tidak sampai disitu saja. Sosok misterius itu kembali menyerang pria tua itu dengan menggunakan _gudoudama_ berbentuk sama seperti sebelumnya. Melesat dengan cepat hingga menembus dada kiri pria tua itu. Sosok itu terdiam, saat tiba-tiba, pria tua itu lalu berubah menjadi kepul asap putih dan menjatuhkan cairan darah yang tidak terlalu banyak.

" _Cih! Chi bunshin"_

"Aku tak menyangka, jika ini akan melibatkan banyak _Aku_ di dunia lain _"_

"Tunggu saja kau _keparat Jinchuuriki_ dua _Juubi!_ Aku akan menghancurkanmu!"

Lalu kemudian, sosok misterius itu menghilang saat masuk ke dalam celah dimensi.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Malam harinya—sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakan pria tua bernama _Uzuki_ itu—Naruto menginap di _Konoha,_ di Desanya sendiri. Tatap netranya menerawang jauh tiap sudut desa kelahirannya tersebut, menikmati kilauan cahaya yang terlihat begitu elok di malam hari, di atas monumen batu kepala _Hokage_.

Di sini, Naruto mencoba mengaitkan apa yang sebenarnya maksud dari _Uzuki_ serta _Hokage Misterius_ yang datang di tahun 2032. Ia tahu, ia harus menghentikan Uzumaki Naruto untuk mengacaukan masa lalunya, karena itu akan sangat fatal. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana seandainya Uzumaki Naruto membunuh Naruto di masa ini, juga apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

Sungguh, ia belum bisa menerawang jauh apa yang akan terjadi jika memang itu terjadi.

Uzumaki Naruto mengaku sebagai _Jinchuuriki Juubi_ dan datang dari masa depan, sedangkan dirinya yang berasal dari 2032, semua _Bijuu_ diambil oleh Uzumaki Naruto. Jadi, mau bagaimana pun, tak ada kemungkinan baginya untuk menjadi _Jinchuuriki Juubi_ di masa depan jika memang Uzumaki Naruto adalah dirinya yang berasal dari masa depan. Itu artinya, tak ada Uzumaki Naruto seorang _jinchuuriki Juubi_ di masa depan, dan Uzumaki Naruto sang _jinchuuriki Juubi_ yang ia hadapi di tahun 2032 bukan sepenuhnya Naruto yang berasal dari masa depan, sepertinya. Atau mungkin saja?

Sedangkan jika _Hokage Misterius_ itu adalah dirinya yang lain, apa memang iya jika ia di masa depan nanti menggunakan jubah _Hokage_ yang terkesan gelap itu? Bahkan memiliki dua _rinnegan._ Atau mungkin, orang lain?

Ini benar-benar diluar kepalanya. Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi?

Lalu, lalu ….

 _*Zuiiiiiinnnggg!*_

Naruto terperangah saat di langit, sebuah aura yang sangat kuat, berbentuk yang dapat ia kira jika itu adalah _rasenshuriken_ raksasa, melesat dengan cepat dan siap menghantam tengah-tengah _Konoha._

Naruto membulatkan matanya.

Jadi, _ini yang dimaksud pria tua itu?_

 _*Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrr!*_

Naruto terkejut setengah mati saat _rasenshuriken_ raksasa itu menyentuh tanah _Konoha_ hingga meledak dengan sangat kuat, ia bahkan tak bisa memperkirakan berapa diameter lebarnya saking lebarnya, meski tidak sepenuhnya menghancurkan _Konoha._

 _Lalu …_

" _Aaaaarrrghh!"_

Naruto menjerit kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya. Terasa berdenyut dengan sangat kuat, semacam ada ingatan yang memilukan masuk ke dalam kepalanya. Benar-benar terasa sakit. _Sialan!_

 _Ia sekarang tahu satu hal, mengacaukan masa lalu adalah neraka baginya!_

Naruto berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk menahan denyut menyakitkan dalam kepalanya. Seolah kepalanya benar-benar tidak bisa memberi leluasa pada ingatan baru yang perlahan masuk. Sungguh, itu benar-benar terasa menyakitkan.

 _*grep!*_

Lalu, seseorang memegang bahunya dari belakang ….

"Bertahanlah nak, aku tahu itu sangat menyakitkan"

" _U-Uzuki-san ….?"_

 _Sosok di belakangnya adalah pria tua pemilik kedai ramen, menatapnya miris, dengan tubuh yang terlihat kelelahan._

Naruto segera menatap pria tua itu sambil memberi tatap penuh tanya. _Uzuki_ terdiam, lalu memasang ekspresi serius. Telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah langit, tepat di mana _rasenshuriken_ itu berasal.

"Kau harus menghentikan dia segera, nak"

 _Naruto lalu melihat apa yang Uzuki tunjuk._

 _Lalu, lalu …._

"U-Uzumaki Naruto?!"

Naruto terkejut setengah mati. Di sana, di depan matanya, sosok yang pernah bertarung di tahun 2032 datang ke tahun 2025, tahun ini, dan melayang di udara. Ia terlihat begitu mengerikan, di bawah sinar rembulan.

 _Seorang Uzumaki Naruto muncul di depan matanya!_

Jadi, ini yang dimaksud _kembalilah ke masa lalu, kau akan tahu nanti_ oleh _Hokage misterius_ itu?

"Se-sebentar, sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi pada dunia ini?!"

"Tak ada waktu untuk menjelaskannya nak. Kau harus segera menghentikannya. Jika tidak, ini akan berakibat fatal pada dirimu. –"

"– Dan jangan lupa, lindungi Uchiha Sasuke dan Naruto di masa ini!"

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Kau tak akan mengerti, tapi itu akan berakibat sangat fatal bagimu, nak!"

"U-Uzuki-san?"

"Cepatlah pergi nak. Aku menyuruhmu bukan untuk warga _Konoha_ atau siapapun itu, tapi untuk dirimu sendiri!"

"T-tunggu sebentar Uzuki-san! Sebenarnya, siapa kau?"

"Tak ada waktu lagi! Ada yang harus kukerjakan. Kita akan bertemu lagi nanti dan akan kujelaskan semuanya"

Lalu, pria tua bernama Uzuki itu menghilang dalam kepul asap putih.

Naruto menjadi bingung sendiri, sumpah.

Naruto lalu kembali menatap _Konoha_ dari sini, terlihat begitu kacau, bahkan saat ledakan _rasenshuriken_ raksasa itu perlahan lenyap, ia terperangah saat memberikan bekas lubang raksasa di tanah _Konoha._ Lalu, muncul sedikit ngilu dan sakit di kepala.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi pada dunia?!"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _\- Final Destination -_

 _Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _\- To Be Continued -_

* * *

 _Note : Oke, kali ini mulai masuk ke arc awal. Mungkin kamu bisa sedikit menerawang apa yang terjadi setelah baca chapter ini. Tak ada yang spesial, hanya meninggalkan rasa penasaran yang tinggi._

 _Lalu, saya nyatakan jika fanfiksi ini 'Alternate Reality'. Kamu tahu alasannya, jadi saya tak perlu menjelaskan lebih detil lagi /innocent._

 _Selanjutnya, soal word. Maaf jika saya gak bisa nulis banyak jumlah word lagi—yang terakhir kali saya ingat sampai 17k untuk Oneshot—. Multi-chapter ini mungkin cuma sebatas 2-3k aja. Maaf (lagi) kalo plotnya juga kecepetan gegara word dikit._

 _Mungkin cuma itu aja sih. Salam, maaf jika saya banyak dosa. Bye Bee~_


End file.
